Galor IV
Galor IV was a Class K planet located within the Alpha Quadrant. : FASA sourcebooks indicate that the world was known as Mudd. Overview This world was the fourth planetary body within the star system that consisted of nine that orbited a red dwarf star. The system was situated at least within a ten light year radius of Deneb. Its surface was a harsh and lifeless habitat with an unbreathable atmosphere consisting of numerous gases as well as never ending storms that plague it. Whilst harsh, this rocky world was rich in common industrial minerals that made Galor IV was a useful colony for mining and trade. It also meant that it was also self sufficient allowing for numerous facilities to be constructed by the planets resources alone. ( ) It later held a Starfleet facility which was mainly devoted to cybernetics, robotics, archaeology and computer science. Whilst officially it was designated as Galor IV, the underclassmen stationed on this planet sometimes referred it by its previous name of Mudd. ( ) : The Decipher Sourcebook "Worlds" indicates that Galor IV has no moons. History Initially, Galor IV was a nameless planetoid that was first settled countless centuries ago by denizens of the distant Andromeda Galaxy who were known only as the Makers. These extragalactic aliens became curious about the Milky Way Galaxy and decided to explore it by first creating a series of outposts for further probes into the local systems. Their first chosen colony was the planet that came known as Galor IV which they believed its uninhabitable surface was perfect to conceal their activities initially from outsiders. However, the surface was so inhospitable to the Makers that they first sent android creations in a starship to this planet in order to build a number of underground pressurized facilities for their Makers. in addition, the first androids sent were responsible for building extensive factories from which more of their kind could be created with each such facility creating tens of thousands of new androids who in turn set about building new chambers along with additional facilities. The androids performed their duties perfectly but before the Makers could join them in their campaign of exploration - their homeworlds sun went nova and destroying their civilization. This act severed any contact between Galor IV and the Andromeda Galaxy thus forcing the androids to live on their own where they were acted aimlessly and without purpose. Whilst they were sophisticated mechanical beings, they lacked any means to operate on their own and needed instructions in order to proceed further thus forcing them to be confined on their world. ( ) It was in the later part of 2266 that the androids received their first visitor who was Harry Mudd who crash landed on his damaged ship to the planetary surface. Detecting his arrival, the androids activated and rescued the lone survivor of the ship who had been on the run from the authorities of the United Federation of Planets. Mudd quickly came to realize that the androids needed direction in order to operate and thus declared himself the ruler of the planet and himself being given the title of Lord Mudd. The androids were thus now programmed to serve his every order and he had them create even more different series of androids most of whom were in the form of beautiful women. For a short time, Lord Mudd was happy in his new home and renamed the planet Mudd after himself. He later learnt, however, the androids were not going to led him leave their world as they wanted information and their purpose given to them. Harry Mudd thus decided to replace himself with the crew of an entire starship to occupy the androids whilst he himself escaped. To commence his plan, he had a Norman unit capture a starship which turned out to be the USS Enterprise who were ensnared in 2267. His plan failed when the androids revealed that they were still not going to let him leave and now intended to enslave humanity under their service. It was only an alliance between Mudd and Captain James T. Kirk's crew did they defeat the androids by introducing an illogical causality loop that caused them to overload and burnt out the Norman unit. ( ) Afterwards, the androids were reprogrammed to return to Galor IV and engage in productive work. ( ) The planet was initially quarantined with only authorized Federation science teams allowed to arrive on this planet otherwise all outside contact was not allowed. ( ) Following that time, the planet became an important research center for Starfleet with the Federation establishing a facility on the world in order to study the androids. In the 24th century, it became dedicated point for civilian researchers as well as Starfleet science officers who sought to further unravel the mysteries of heuristic learning systems as well as neural networks. This sparked a general study of cybernetics and robotics research that later saw the incorporation of an Annex of the Daystrom Institute of Technology by 2315. ( ) However, another report indicated that the planetary government won a big to became a planetary annex of the Daystrom Institute in 2322. Regardless, the planet chosen due to it's distance from Romulan space, Klingon space and Earth. The location near Cardassian space had caused concern but moving the facility elsewhere was deemed "impractical." ( ) It was on Galor IV that Doctor Ira Graves conducted much of his early research at the Annex and he later taught Dr. Noonien Soong on tihs world was well. Soong's attempt at creating a positronic brain were first made at the Annex on Galor IV where he later left in order to work with his wife in seclusion. ( ) Following the discovery of the android Data by the , a group of Federation scientists was sent to the planet after half a century quarantine. The Android Commission stated that Mudd's World contained at least 10,000 fully functioning androids that wanted to learn more about the galaxy. This led to a second expedition that took three android units back to the Federation for study and involved the highest levels of security where it was learned that the machines were fully sentient through a means that was not fully understood. It was this act that later led to the acceptance of the Soong-type android Data as a sentient being with the full rights available to such individuals in the Federation. ( ) Later, in 2361, Captain of Sciences Anthony Haftel was promoted to the rank of Admiral and was thus made the Chief of Starfleet Cybernetics Research at the Annex where he worked closely with Commander Bruce Maddox who had been attached to the Daystrom Institute by Starfleet Academy. During this time, Admiral Haftel was concerned that Lieutenant Commander Data, a Soong-type android and the only successful version of his kind, was not assigned to Galor IV but did not push the matter like Commander Maddox as he believed the android to be sentient. Following first contact with the Borg Collective in 2365, Galor IV became an important hub in the development of weapon technology to combat this menace. A year later, Admiral Haftel used his position as head of Starfleet Robotics Research to get Lieutenant Commander Data's daughter Lal transferred to Galor IV due to the fear that the technology to create such androids would be lost if the was ever lost in service. This battle of custody over Lal ended tragically when she died of a cascade failure which saw Admiral Haftel both impressed by Data's parental devotion and saddened over the loss of Lal thus seeing him return to Galor IV alone. During the Dominion War, Galor IV once more became an important research center in the development of weapon systems to combat the Dominion. ( ) In 2382, Starfleet (via Admiral Owen Paris) ordered the Doctor's mobile emitter transferred there, but a lawsuit and injunction prevented this from happening during that year. With the acceptance of a Starfleet commission and rank in 2395, The Doctor took an assignment on Galor IV that also allowed the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to study the emitter. ( ) Geography * Maker Chamber * Lord Mudd Chamber * Daystrom Institute Annex * Android Production Chamber * Stella Containment Facility * Arvanic Sea * Sulphuric Sea * Carbolic Sea * Tiranic Sea * Kian Mountains * Dawson Mountains * Pasmar Mountains Connections category:planets category:federation worlds category:alpha Quadrant planets category:fourth planets